


spin me round (like a record)

by taakolovemail



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ryuji!! with glasses !! i love he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakolovemail/pseuds/taakolovemail
Summary: Ryuji ran out of contacts, but he doesn't want to wear his glasses in front of the team. Turns out he has nothing to worry about, especially in front of Akira.[ early birthday gift for ryujifx on instagram! ]





	spin me round (like a record)

**Author's Note:**

> big early birthday gift for ryujifx, aka ericka, who ive been spamming with ryuji with glasses headcanons on her tell recently - i really hope you like it !

Ryuji slides out of bed, onto the floor. He groans and tugs himself out of the blanket mess he got himself into, stalking out of his bedroom and entering the bathroom. His hands fumble with the contact case a bit before he opens it - and stops.  _ It's… it's empty! You've got to be kiddin’ me…  _ He sighs and reaches for his glasses, kept on the highest shelf, where a guest couldn't easily see. 

 

They take a little bit to slide on, but Ryuji manages to secure them, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. He walks out into the kitchen to grab his phone from where it was plugged in, and it vibrates before he can put it in his pocket.

 

**_phantom gays_ **

 

joker ; we're meeting up at leblanc today for mementos, right everyone?

 

_ Shit. _

 

queen ; i'm on my way now.

 

skull ; just woke up, sorry

 

skull ; ‘ll be a lil’ late

 

joker ; take your time. me and mona will go get snacks while we wait.

 

It would be easy enough to run to the train now and get on, but Ryuji feels anxious for some reason - whether it's the glasses he's wearing or the bisexual awakening he had a few days ago over his shirtless best friend, he doesn't know. The crush has  been there for a while; the warm feeling he got when Akira smiled, the blush he couldn't fight down when they were shoulder-to-shoulder in the Monabus. He shakes his head and walks back into his room to get dressed.

 

-

 

_ How long can I go without wearin’ these dumb glasses?  _ Ryuji shoves them into the case and cringes, the writing on the door blurry. He feels the headache already, a light pound against his eyes.  _ Is it even effin’ worth it?  _

 

He opens the door and stumbles inside, waving to… one of the Boss's silhouettes he could see, before climbing up the stairs with shaking hands. “Ryuji! Took you long enough,” Ann greets, no sign of real hostility in her voice. Ryuji manages to smile before collapsing onto the bed. The glasses case feels like it weighs tons as Makoto scans him, concern poorly hidden the the folds of her hands and the way she hums. 

 

“I'm back!” Akira enters the attic before any comments on his health can be made, and Ryuji grins, sitting up. His world spins, and he decides that it's not worth the effort to keep up the facade as he digs around for his glasses. His hands tremble as he slides them on. 

 

He waits.

 

Nobody comments. 

 

Akira sits next to him, and sets down the bag of sodas and snacks, fiddling with the plastic. “How did the trip go? Sorry for being so late, early mornings ‘re hell,” Ryuji asks. 

 

“Typical. Mona complained because we didn't get any fish, but that's pretty normal.” Akira looks over Ryuji, and his eyes widen slightly - he turns away, ears flushed and face reddening. “A-ah… you look nice, Ryu.” 

 

Ryuji rubs the back of his neck and grins, a beam that Akira swears could outdo the sun. “Aw, thanks ‘kira. You look pretty, uh, good yourself.”  _ Nice, Ryuji. You really effed it up this time.  _

 

Instead of the grossed out, disgusted look he expected, Akira turns back around and offers a soft smile. His eyes are warm, and Ryuji feels himself falling even deeper.

 

-

 

“Skull, you need glasses?” 

 

The Monabus rides through one of the upper levels of Mementos, Makoto glancing back to look at Ryuji. The blond sighs -  _ here we go _ . “Yeah, they're a piece of shit, so I usually wear contacts. Eyes ‘re fine down here, though, dunno why.” He feels more confident next to Akira, particularly with the… comment, he made, but he's still scared. 

 

“Dummy. You shouldn't try going without contacts or glasses, it'll hurt your eyesight super bad,” Futaba scolded, voice crackling in their ears. Ann and Haru nodded, while Yusuke glanced up from his sketchbook to take in Ryuji's face. The Monabus bumps into a wall, and Ryuji takes the chance to bury his face into Akira's side, sliding off the mask so it doesn't hurt him. 

 

Akira smirks. The Joker persona is easy to hide embarrassment behind - and he'll be sure to use it. 

 

The Monabus shuffles into a safe room, and Akira waves the team on, keeping Ryuji by his side. Makoto gives him a questioning glance, but Ann laughs, ushering her along to the lower floor. 

 

“Huh? Joker, don't we need t’ be with the others? This place is a living’ hell.” Ryuji tenses as Akira places a gloved finger on his lips, slipping his mask off with the other hand. The skull mask joins it as he tosses them aside, clattering to the seats of the odd booth. “Joker? What- what the hell?” 

 

Akira tugs Ryuji forward by his neckerchief. “Close your eyes,” he orders. Ryuji blinks twice, ears red before he does as told, biting his lip. “You look so beautiful, Ryuji. Your glasses are the cutest thing I've ever seen,” Akira murmurs, brushing his fingers across Ryuji's cheeks. 

 

Ryuji's breath hitches. He can't see a thing, but he feels the soft fabric brush against his lips and tug them open. He feels the hands slide along his canines, sharpened to a point in the Metaverse. They leave as quick as they came, and something else replaces it - he opens his eyes and sees Akira kissing him. It takes a second for it to register before he's kissing back, pulling Akira closer, closer - 

 

“Hey now,” Akira murmurs, pulling away with a small smile. “This isn't the best place for this. Maybe later?” Ryuji nods.

 

“‘Course. Snacks and talk?” He jerks his head towards the booth, and Akira hums, leading him by the hand to sit side by side. They dig chips and sodas out of the bag and began eating, a comfortable silence settling, one only broken by the whoosh of the trains as they pass by. “So, uh… that was… really nice.” 

 

“Eloquent,” Akira teases, and Ryuji bumps him in the shoulder, scoffing. “Yeah, yeah. You're amazing. I like you a lot.” 

 

The blond huffs, but doesn't turn away. “I like you too, dork. ‘S kinda weird for me. I only realized I was, uh, bi like… a couple days ago. ‘Cause of you. But ‘s nice,” Ryuji confesses, fingers tangling together with Akira's. 

 

“Mhm, I'm pan, so you aren't alone. So…” For the first time in a while, Akira struggles for words as Joker, shoulders tense. “Boyfriends?” 

 

Ryuji grins. This time, Akira is close enough to know it's brighter than the sun can ever shine. 

**Author's Note:**

> its been a hot minute since i wrote pegoryu so i hope this came out okay - i had a lot of fun writing it tho ! i might write some more ryuji w/ glasses fics bc its literally my biggest headcanon for him. Ever


End file.
